


Fen'Harel's Champion

by Quingy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Love, Plothole Fill, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quingy/pseuds/Quingy
Summary: A Warrior Lavellan dedicates herself to the service of her lover, Fen'Harel. Extension of the conversation with Solas in the Trespasser DLC.





	Fen'Harel's Champion

  


“ _Please_ , don’t leave me behind, Vhenan…” the words are but a raspy whisper, my throat thick with the tears that will soon drench my cheeks. I don’t expect him to hear me, to stop. I can’t look at him, can’t watch him disappear again. My eyes are on the floor, and the first tear splashes to the stone.

“I have to,” his voice is anguished, but strong. I look up and meet his eyes and immediately I regret it. _I can’t do this, I can’t lose him._

Ignoring my slowly dissolving left hand, I climb to my feet. Shamefully, I stumble, but Solas catches me against him. His arms wrap around me just as they have again and again. His arms always strong and sure; no matter if the sky is falling, if the ground is shaking, if the fade itself surrounds us. I press my forehead against his shoulder and breathe him in for a moment. He smells as always of wind, fur and magic. More tears fall, and before I know it, I’m sobbing against him. 

“Vhenan,” he whispers, his voice soft, so soft against my ear. “Don’t do this. I can’t…” his voice trails off; his arms tighten around me. With my eyes closed I can almost imagine Skyhold around us. My tears pass and Solas releases me. He moves as if to leave once more, but I catch one of his hands in mine.

I don’t know where I find the strength in my voice, but it does not waver as I hold his gaze. “Solas, you are the only thing in this world I care for. My clan is dead. I have no vallaslin. I no longer share the Dalish faith. I have no means of connection with my people, even if I…” I stop and take a breath. Solas’ eyes gleam with tears, but I find my own are dry.

Slowly, deliberately, I kneel before him. I unsheathe my sword, holding his shocked gaze. Wordless, I offer the hilt to him and bow my head. “Vhenan, I know how little you care for my people, my world, my… skills. I have no magic, but I am a Champion. I would pledge myself to your service. My blade is yours.”

Solas’ fingers wrap around mine as he grips the handle of my blade. He squeezes them, and gently guides me to my feet once more. “You do not know what you are asking…”

“I don’t care what happens to anyone or anything but you,” I say, and the truth of the words shocks us both to silence.

Then, somehow, Solas is kissing me. I eagerly kiss him back. Our tongues dance, our mouths probing, exploring. His hands are around me, pulling me to him. My hand goes to the back of his neck, holding his face to mine as if I have the power to keep him through sheer muscle. The kiss is fast, hot and fierce. My eyes close and my senses narrow to just this. Just Solas. The feel of his smooth scalp under my fingers. The warmth and softness of his mouth. The smell of him, my wolf, my mage, my everything.

We begin falling, and land on a smooth, silky bed that Solas must have conjured that instant. His hands begin skillfully, eagerly stripping me of my armour. When I fail to find the clasp on his, he groans and his eyes flash with magic and then we are naked. Skin against skin, his chest is on my breasts, his legs tangled with mine. I feel him hard against my thigh and spread my legs for him eagerly. He hesitates, staring into my eyes, caressing my face. “I am yours,” I say firmly, and reach down to guide him inside me.

He gasps like a man deprived of air for centuries as he first slips inside me and I tighten my core muscles around him turning the gasp into a pleasured groan. He kisses me passionately, and I arc my back as he slips a hand down to aid in my pleasure.

We have never made love before, Solas always rebuffed my advances after a certain point, and I have had years to fantasize about this moment. Somehow it is better than I had imagined. “I am yours,” I say again, and it excites him as much as it did before. His pace quickens and then he is exactly where I want him, and it feels _so good._ I gasp as he finds the right spot inside me and a wicked smile splits his face. Then he is hitting that spot over and over, harder and harder. His fingers send magical shocks wherever they touch, one hand on my core, one on my breasts. His tongue traces my collar bone, then my throat, before finding my mouth again and I can’t take it anymore. I constrict around him, wave after wave of pleasure wash over me and I feel him come alongside me, inside me, and I scream with pure joy for the feel of it. He and I, together at last. When we finish, Solas simply lays atop me, still sheathed inside.

He kisses me; my mouth, my cheeks, my forehead, my nose, my ears. Soft, quick, gentle kisses all over my face. “I have missed you more than I know how to express,” he whispers against my ear.

“I would rather die than lose you again,” I reply. “If I must die along with this world, I would stay by your side until the end.”

“Until the end,” he agrees. We stay in the ruins near the eluvian, kissing and making love for a very, very long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Solas does a hell of a lot more for Lavellan than Thedas ever did... I just hate the ending with her being left behind. Like she hasn't lost enough. As if she could "enjoy her time left" with her boyfriend off trying to end the world. *screams eternally into the void about the unsatisfactory nature of this cliffhanger* grumble grumble...  
> Anyway hope this helps with Solavellan Hell a little bit.


End file.
